1. Field
Embodiments relate to an emission control driver and an organic light emitting display using the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an emission control driver adapted to control pulse width of emission control signals and a number of pulses, and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat panel display (FPD), a plurality of pixels may be arranged on a substrate. The pixels may be arranged in a matrix pattern and may define a display region. Scan lines and data lines may be coupled to pixels so that data signals may be selectively applied to the pixels to display an image.
A FPD may be a passive matrix type light emitting display or an active matrix type light emitting display based on a method of driving the respective pixels thereof. Active matrix type FPDs are generally advantageous with regard to resolution, contrast, and operation speed, and may be more commonly used to selectively illuminate the pixels of a display.
FPDs may be used as displays of portable information terminals such as personal computers, mobile telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) or monitors of various information apparatus. A liquid crystal display (LCD) using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting display using an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) using a plasma panel are known as the FPDs.
Recently, various light emitting displays that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. In general, organic light emitting displays provide advantages such as relatively high emission efficiency and brightness, a relatively large viewing angle, and relatively fast response speed.
While many advances have been made, improved organic light emitting displays and/or improved drivers for such organic light emitting displays are desired. For example, improved organic light emitting displays that consume relatively less power and/or may be adapted to, e.g., better control a pulse width and/or a number of pulses of emission control signals are desired.